supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Brahm and Treat vandalize the speeches and PowerPoint games
Preparation A (Funniest jokes) Cause A and Treat are with their friends Richard, Ross, Craig, Mitchell, and Lucas on Nicole's computer Brahm: "Guys, we can't wait to mess this up!" Treat: "Yeah, it'll be fun!" Richard: "Yeah!" Effect A Nicole: "Let's see some funny jokes at the powerpoint!" Haidyn, Skyla, Kayla, Orla, Brahm, and Treat: "OK!" Treat, Skyla, Kayla, Orla, and Haidyn follow Nicole and Robert to the office Nicole: "After I opened up the PowerPoint, what came next was absolutely shocking." opens up the PowerPoint on the computer, feeling completely shocked of what happened for the title slide, which has tampered gestures, such as the middle finger gasps Nicole: "Oh, and the jokes. Let's check them out." checks out the slide Nicole: (reads) "Nobody likes your (bleep)ing (bleep), (bleep), eat some (bleep), suck my (bleep), (bleep)sucker, mother(bleep)er, (bleep), (bleep) you all, you all (bleep)ing suck." gasps again Aftermath A Nicole: "I was very very angry for what they did." Nicole: "I WORKED VERY HARD ON THAT POWERPOINT AND YOU DO NOT MESS IT UP! SO AS A CONSEQUENCE, BRAHM ALLAN AND TREAT TRITON, YOU BOTH CAN GO TO YOUR ROOM AND STAY THERE UNTIL THE NEXT MORNING! IN ADDITION TO THAT, YOU WILL NOT WATCH TV FOR THREE WEEKS, YOUR PLAY CARS ARE GONE FOR A WEEK, YOU LOST ALL YOUR DOLLS FOR THE NEXT THREE DAYS, YOU ARE FORBIDDEN TO PLAY WITH YOUR FRIENDS AFTER SCHOOL TOMORROW AND IN ADDITION TO THAT, YOU BOTH BROUGHT YOURSELVES TRIPS TO NAUGHTY PITS!" Brahm: "I HATE YOU MUMMY!" Treat: "WE DON'T WANNA GO TO THE NAUGHTY PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" scoops the twins to the Naughty Pits Robert: "Boys, you were both placed in your Naughty Pits because you ruined mummy's presentation. Now stay in here for 3 minutes please." Brahm: "Bite me!" Treat: "GET THE (bleep) OUT OF OUR WAY!" Nicole: "I cannot believe what he just said, get the f*** out of my way." Nicole: "Do not use those naughty words, boys. Stay there for three minutes both of you." Treat: "(bleep)!" Nicole: "The next presentation will be called "Math Jeopardy". Spoil it, and you will both go to your room and stay there until the next following morning. You will not watch TV for a month, your play cars will be gone for 2 weeks, you'll lose all your dolls for a week, you'll be banned from playing with your friends after school for two months and you will each be on the Naughty Pit." Nicole: "I was very very very angry with them." Nicole: "When your three minutes are up, we're going to spank you!" Robert: "Don't you think you're being harsh on the boys, Nicole? Why do they need spankings? They are abusive. Take a deep breath." takes a deep breath takes two digital timers and sets them each to three minutes Brahm: "I HATE YOU! YOU'RE AN EVIL, UGLY (bleep)!" knocks over the Naughty Pit, throws it around, and throws a beanbag at a school timer, with other beanbags, one by one, as the fourth lands straight at the other school timer, and the 8th lands straight at Nicole Nicole: (angrily) "NOW YOUR TIME HAS BEEN TRIPLED TO 9 MINUTES!" Brahm: "NO! I DON'T WANNA STAY HERE FOR LONGER!" picks up the digital timers, and resets Brahm's timer to nine minutes Elapsed: 1:41 to 1:44 approaches Treat Nicole: "Apologize to me right now." Treat: "I'M NOT GONNA SAY SORRY!" Nicole: "Right! You can stay there for another nine minutes!" Treat: "Sheesh!" Elapsed: 6:50 to 6:53 gets out some vodka and drinks it Treat: "I.....HAAAAIT......UUUUUU...." (Translation: "I hate you!") Nicole: (angrily) "YOU BROUGHT YOURSELF AN EXTRA 6 MINUTES, YOUNG MAN!" vomits sends Treat back to his Naughty Pit and sets the timer to 6 minutes Elapsed: 10:39 to 10:42 Brahm: "NO!" Nicole: "Your time starts over." Elapsed: 12:59 to 13:03 Treat: " I AM NOT APOLOGIZING!" Nicole: "Your time will start over too, Treat." Elapsed: 16:41 to 16:45 Brahm: "I DON'T WANT TO SAY SORRY!" Elapsed: 22:02 to 22:06 Treat: "I WON'T GIVE YOU AN APOLOGY!" Nicole: "They just tested me on every level and held on until it was time to go to bed." Nicole: "Both of you, tell everybody in this family goodnight and then you're going straight to bed." Preparation B (Math Jeopardy) and Orla are in their bedroom, working on homework cut to: and Treat snicker with their friends while on Nicole's computer Nicole: "Yes, I have the speeches, and they're on my computer. Don't worry, they'll be presented as soon as I'm finished. Ciao." hangs up the phone see a white sheet tied on the doorknob to the computer room covers her computer with a White Sheet Cause B Lucas: "This is going to be awesome! Don't you agree?!" Brahm: "Let's replace the speeches with mean messages, rude gestures, and swears." Craig: "Good idea!" Treat: "Uh, Brahm. There's a white sheet on the computer, it means we can't touch." Brahm: "So?" Treat: "So we don't care!" takes off the white sheet tears the white sheet in half pees on the white sheets Effect B Nicole: "Let's play Math Jeapordy!" looks at the title that has a downloaded picture of the Oblivious ******* Award Nicole: "The oblivious (bleep) award?" Orla: "Who did this, Mom?" [Nicole plays the music, realizing that the Jeapordy! ''theme has changed to ''Under the Influence ''by Eminem] Nicole: (gasps) "OMG! Not again!" Music playing: "So you can suck my (bleep) if you don't like my (bleep), cause I was high when I wrote this so suck my (bleep)." turns the music off in fright Nicole: "And the other slides." looks at the slide, feeling completely shocked of which it says, it says "Sut up suk my you in bob yo beter swalo it i got a chane wth a in platina plac on it is ther a hondrad dola bil il on it gasps Nicole: "How such filthy language! I know Brahm and Treat did it to the last one, they probably did it to this one. I've had it with them. There will be consequences for them." Aftermath B furious Nicole swings Brahm and Treat to the center Nicole: "YOU TWO ARE GROUNDED FOR 100 DAYS, LIKE I SAID BEFORE, YOU WILL NOT WATCH TV FOR A MONTH, YOUR PLAY CARS ARE GONE FOR TWO WEEKS, YOU LOST ALL YOUR DOLLS FOR A WEEK, AND YOU'RE BANNED FROM PLAYING WITH YOUR FRIENDS FOR TWO MONTHS!" arrives home Robert: "How was it?" Nicole: "Brahm and Treat ruined and vandalized the speech and replaced it with profane language." Robert: "RIGHT!!!! NAUGHTY PITS!" carries the boys to the Naughty Pits Robert: "Both of you are now in your Naughty Pits because you ruined mommy's presentation, and that was not very nice of you. Mommy worked very hard on it. So it's three minutes for you young men." and Treat escape from their Naughty Pits, rush out the front door and race outside to play with Lucas, Craig, Richard, Mitchell and Ross Haidyn: "MOM, ROBERT, the boys are going outside!" Robert: "BRAHM ALLEN AND TREAT TRITON " Nicole, Haidyn, Skyla, Kayla and Orla begin chasing Brahm and Treat like furious hyenas Nicole: "DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY, GIRLS!" Brahm: "NA NA NA NA NA, YOU CAN'T CATCH US!!!" starts throwing rocks at Orla throws rocks at Nicole Robert: "COME BACK HERE ON THE DOUBLE!!!!!" throws rocks at Robert and Treat meet their friends outside Craig's house and Treat begin playing catch with Lucas, Craig, Richard, Mitchell and Ross boys see Robert and Nicole and the girls arrive and run off to the Power plant and Leon dart out of their respective houses naked, following Brahm, Treat, Lucas, Craig, Richard, Mitchell and Ross, Chris' parents and Leon's parents chase after them Robert: "They'd better not be at the playground." parents of Lucas, Craig, Richard, Mitchell and Ross rush out of their houses and follow Robert, Nicole, Chris's parents, Leon's parents and the girls Nicole: "I found the boys' clothes on the sidewalk." Robert: "And a trace of urine." to: and Treat and their friends run to the playground naked Nicole: "THERE THEY ARE!!" Treat: "Oh no! They're following us!" Robert, the girls and the parents of Brahm and Treat's friends run after them boys arrive at the playground and start throwing bricks and rocks at them, knocking them down throws sand at Nicole Robert: "THERE YOU ARE! YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE!" hits Nicole kicks Robert hits the girls hits Nicole with a brick, injuring her leg Chris Leon Brahm and Treat: (screeching at the top of their lungs) "WE WANT CRAIG, RICHARD, LUCAS, ROSS, CHRIS, LEON AND MITCHELL!!" Nicole: "If your bad behavior does not stop, the friendship with Craig will have to." Robert: "The same goes for the friendship with Mitchell, Lucas, Ross, Leon, Chris and Richard." parents take him home Craig's father: "Craig, if the behavior doesn't stop, the friendship with Brahm and Treat will have to." Craig's mother: "We are going to call their mother and tell them not to let you play with her little boys anymore." parents take him home Richard's mother: "Richard, if the bad behavior doesn't stop, then you I will not let you be friends with Brahm and Treat anymore." Richard's father: "Come on, we have to go to your " Richard: "I'M NOT GOING TO MY , SO F*** YOU!" Richard's father: "Yes you are." parents take him home Mitchell's mother: "Let's go, Mitch, Brahm and Treat have to stay in timeout." Mitchell's father: "Son, those boys are a bad influence. I forbid Ye to play with them anymore." parents take him home Ross' father: "Come on, you little rascal! Brahm and Treat are still grounded!" Ross' mother: "You stay away from those hoodlums if you know what's good for you." parents take him home Lucas' mother: "Lucas, I don't want you to play with those boys anymore if they are a bad influence." parents take him home Chris' father: " " Chris' mother: " " parents take him home Leon's father: " " Leon's mother: " " Birou-Jennings family arrives home and Robert banish the boys to their bedroom and Treat start trashing their bedroom, smashing the furniture, flipping their beds upside down snatches Nicole's Mario statue and throws it against the wall, smashing it into pieces Preparation C (Spelling Family Feud) and Treat are recording themselves in their own band called "The Jennings Bros." with Brahm on with the mic and Treat on the drums is the back-up guitar player while Craig plays the keyboard Brahm/Treat: (singing) "Mummy and Daddy Stink! We hate Orla, Skyla, Haidyn and Kayla, too! Sha-la-la-la! Mummy should go and die in a car crash, because she's a stupid, smelly cow! Her face smells like a big pile of poo! La, la, la, la!" Cause C Effect C Nicole: "Ready to play Spelling Family Feud?" Orla: "Yeah!" Nicole: "Then let's begin!" looks at the title screen and it has a ''Profanity makes talking FUN! ''image Nicole: "Not again. I thought I changed the password so that the boys couldn't get access to it." sees pictures of naked people Aftermath C brings the boys over to the couch Nicole: "SINCE YOU BOTH VANDALIZED YET ANOTHER POWERPOINT GAME, YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR SIX MONTHS, YOU WILL NOT WATCH TV FOR TWO MONTHS, YOUR PLAY CARS ARE GONE FOR A MONTH, YOUR DOLLS ARE GONE FOR TWO WEEKS AND YOU ARE BANNED FROM PLAYING WITH YOUR FRIENDS AFTER SCHOOL FOR THREE MONTHS!" Brahm: "LET US WATCH TV, PLAY WITH OUR DOLLS, PLAY IN OUR PLAY CARS, AND SEE OUR FRIEEEEEEENDS!" arrives home Robert: "Let me guess, they ruined your Powerpoint presentations again?" Nicole: "Yes." Robert: "IT'S NOW TIME THAT YOU WENT IN YOUR NAUGHTY PIT MISTERS!" drags Brahm and Treat to their Naughty Pits Robert: "Didn't you see the white sheet? It means, no touch. So stay in these pits for three minutes." and Treat race upstairs and watch ''The Pajanimals ''on DVD and eat some chocolate chip cupcakes finds Brahm and Treat Robert: "No, we are not watching the Pajanimals now. Go back to the Naughty Pit and switch off the television immediately." Braham: "NO!" Treat: "NEVER!!!!!!!!" Robert: "You have no other option." [Robert presses eject on the DVD remote, takes ''The Pajanimals DVD out of the DVD player, puts it back in its case and switches off both the TV and the DVD player] sends Brahm and Treat back to their respective Naughty Pits Robert: "Oh and by the way, I talked to your friends' parents on the telephone this evening. They said that you can't play with Richard, Craig, Mitchell, Lucas, Chris, Leon or Ross anymore. That's it, the friendship is over. You are going cold turkey." Brahm (screaming at the top of his lungs): "WE WANT ALL OUR FRIENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! F*** YOU!" [Robert confiscates all of Brahm and Treat's The Pajanimals DVDs] Treat: (screaming at the top of his lungs): "GIVE US BACK OUR PAJANIMALS DVDs OR GO DIE IN A PLANE CRASH!" Preparation D (Science Game) Cause D Effect D Nicole: (annoyed) "Not again! Why didn't I put those boys up for adoption when I had the chance?" Aftermath D drags the boys over to the couch Nicole: "BECAUSE YOU MESSED UP ANOTHER GAME, YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR A YEAR, YOU WILL NOT WATCH TV FOR THREE MONTHS, YOUR PLAY CARS ARE GONE FOR TWO, YOUR DOLLS ARE GONE FOR ONE, AND YOU ARE BANNED FROM PLAYING WITH YOUR FRIENDS AFTER SCHOOL FOR A HALF DOZEN, WHICH MEANS SIX! WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU DO THAT?! THAT WAS VERY VERY MEAN OF YOU!" Treat: "You're poo-poo!" Nicole: "You both deserve trips to your Naughty Pits." Brahm: "We don't wanna go!" Nicole: "You are going, unfortunately." Brahm: "(bleep)!" banishes Brahm and Treat to their respective Naughty Pits Nicole: "I have put you both in here because you have both ruined the 4th powerpoint so far. You need to stay there for 3 minutes, and I expect an apology." Preparation E (Social Studies) Nicole: "Most likely Orla will win this one. The two tots better not work my nerve this time." Cause E Effect E Nicole: (reading the vandalism) "'I...am a poo-poo head, I...love to...leave Brahm and Treat alone...'" (stops reading) "BOYS! When is this behavior going to end?" goes to the next slide and sees fanmade images of characters from preschool programs engaging in a violent or inappropriate behavior and inappropriate preschool program character memes such as Barney holding the head of Laa-Laa and a meat cleaver covered in blood, a drawing of the Pajanimals swearing (which was drawn by Brahm and Treat), Elmo holding a knife with the words "I'm going to f***ing kill you", Cookie Monster saying "WHAT THE H*** IS THIS C***?!", Dora shooting Swiper with a gun, Bob the Builder holding a grenade and a gun, A scene of Caillou with the captions "YOU F***ING GINGER B**** DON'T TOUCH S***!", another Caillou-related image of Rosie appearing to be screaming with the captions "SHUT THE F*** UP CAILLOU!", A poster called Flush or Little Bill will cut your D*** off, Max from Max and Ruby with the captions reading "I don't wear Gucci, h**. Who do you think I am a basic b****?", an inflation pic consisting of Annie from Little Einsteins (with the F word written on her stomach by Brahm and Treat), an image of Handy Manny and his tools with the captions "DUDE HIGH AS F***. TALKING WITH TOOLS AND S***", a Blue's Clues image with "You see a clue? Where?", "On the paper", "Under this blue towel?", and "ARE YOU F***ING BLIND?", and Peanut Otter and Jelly Otter engaging in a sexual intercourse gasps Nicole: "UGH! BRAHM AND TREAT! YOU MUST'VE DONE THIS AGAIN! COME OVER HERE NOW! YOU DON'T POST PICTURES OF PRESCHOOL SHOW CHARACTERS THAT ARE INAPPROPRIATE NOR TYPING IN INSULTING STUFF!" Nicole has had it Nicole: "I've had it with the wild and rambunctious tots. They tested me on each and every level, and they would not give up." Nicole: "I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT YOU BOYS COMPLETELY RUINED ALL POWERPOINTS AND SPEECHES! YOU MUST GO TO YOUR BEDROOM FOR THE REST OF THE NIGHT! YOU ARE BANNED FROM ALL PRIVILEGES FOR A MONTH, YOUR DOLLS AND TOYS ARE GONE FOR TWO MONTHS, YOUR PLAY CARS ARE GONE FOR THREE, YOU WILL NOT WATCH TV FOR A HALF DOZEN, WHICH MEANS SIX, YOU ARE FORCED TO EAT ALL OF THE HEALTHY FOODS WITH FRUITS AND VEGETABLES THAT WE ARE HAVING FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIVES AND YOU ARE BANNED FROM PLAYING WITH ALL YOUR FRIENDS FOR A YEAR!" Brahm: "WE WANT TO STAY UP LONGER, PLAY WITH OUR TOYS AND OUR PLAY CARS, WATCH TV, EAT JUNK FOOD AND SEE OUR FRIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENDS!" anger rises Nicole: "BRAHM ALLAN AND TREAT TRITON, rises even more GO TO YOUR ROOM!!!!!" and Treat reluctantly go to their room, whilst Nicole follows them until they make it Robert: "What's going on up there?" Nicole: "Brahm and Treat ruined all five powerpoints including games that I have created." Brahm and Treat: "YOU ARE A PIECE OF (bleep) MOMMY!" Nicole: "Do not say things like that, Brahm and Treat." Brahm: "JUST SUCK MY (bleep) NOW!" Nicole: "Go to your room." Nicole: "That was a shocker, suck my (bleep) said them." furious Robert drags the boys straight to their bedroom Robert: "NOW STAY IN HERE UNTIL WE COME IN HERE TO SPANK YOUR REAR ENDS!" minutes later, Robert and Nicole arrive with wooden spoons Nicole: "IT IS NOW SPANKING TIME, BOYS!" Robert: "NOW THIS WON'T HURT ONE TINY BIT!" and Robert spank Brahm and Treat respectively with wooden spoons Brahm and Treat: "OW! MUMMY, DADDY!" Nicole: "NAUGHTY BOYS! YOU REALLY HAVE TO CHANGE YOUR ATTITUDES, THAT'S WHY WE ARE SPANKING YOU WITH SPOONS!" Robert: "YOUR MOTHER'S RIGHT, YOU HAVE TO STOP THAT BEHAVIOR AT ONCE!" Brahm: "This isn't good!" Treat: "NOPE!" and Treat begin screaming, crying and bawling loses it while she and Robert continue spanking Nicole: "PIPE DOWN, YOU NAUGHTY BOYS!!!!!!!" Brahm and Treat: "F*** YOU! I HOPE YOU DIE IN A CAR CRASH!" Robert: "DO NOT SPEAK TO US LIKE THAT, IT IS DISRESPECTFUL!!" the spanking is done, Robert and Nicole leave the boys in their room twin boys begin trashing their bedroom in a rage, smashing the window, flipping their beds upside down, throwing their clothes around, and knocking over the bookcase picks up a Yoshi statue and throws it downstairs, smashing it Nicole: "YOU KNOW WHAT?! IT'S GONNA COST 150 DOLLARS TO FIX THIS STATUE! I'M GONNA SELL 150 DOLLARS WORTH OF YOUR PRODUCTS!!!" Treat: "GO TO F***ING (bleep), YOU G*****N W****!!!" furious Nicole banishes Brahm and Treat straight into their bed and puts something close to the door to make sure the kids do not get out Nicole: "I've seen abusive parents banish their children, but I had enough with the boys. They even deserved abusive treatment." Sophie: "Just don't be unoriginal and everything will be OK." Nicole: "Making millions of original nouns is not gonna be a cakewalk. I've just had enough with the boys." Presentation Vandalism Aftermath locks Brahm and Treat in their room Robert: "There, that will hold you." is making some banana brownies Nicole: "How about some banana brownies?" Orla: "Sure, mom." hear a loud, crashing sound Kayla: "What was that sound?" Brahm and Treat: (screeching together from the room) "CAN WE HAVE BANANA BROWNIES?!" Nicole: "No, boys. Because you misbehaved today. Now go to your room and stay there! You're just having bananas today!" Brahm and Treat: "WE WANT OUR BROWNIES, NOT BANANAS!!!!!" Nicole: "No, " Brahm and Treat: "But--" Robert: "NO BUTS BOYS! You are each having a banana and that choice is final!" Brahm: "I hate you, Daddy, and I wish you were dead!" Robert: "We will watch a movie. Whoever wins two coin tosses decides to pick the movie." Brahm and Treat: (screeching together from the room) "WILL WE GET TO DECIDE WHICH MOVIE TO WATCH AND PARTICIPATE IN COIN TOSSES?!?!?!" Nicole: "Not a chance, boys. Like I said, I do not wanna see you, because I'm pretty sure that your bad behavior is to blame. As for you, girls, after the movie, how does Baskin Robbins sound to you?" Haidyn, Skyla, Kayla, and Orla: "OK!" Brahm and Treat: (screeching together from the room) "ARE WE GOING TO BASKIN ROBBINS?!?!?!" Nicole: "No, boys. Stay in your room." Robert: "And you're both going to eat all of the healthy foods with fruits and vegetables!" Brahm and Treat: (screeching together from the room, screaming, and crying) "YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT OUR SISTERS!! YOU NEVER CARE ABOUT US!! AND WE DON'T LIKE FRUIT AND VEGETABLES!!!!" Nicole: "Lower your tone of voice, you two. You two, that's not true. We care about you two all the time, but we don't if you misbehave." Brahm and Treat: (screeching together from the room, screaming) "DIE IN A DITCH, YOU (bleep)!" Brahm: "I don't want to see you again for the rest of my whole life, Mummy." Treat: "Me neither, (bleep)!" Nicole: "If you turn over a new leaf, you will get your privileges back, but right now, you won't because your behavior now is not acceptable." sets a password on her computer Nicole: "After clocks stroke three, we decided who will pick a movie with coin tosses." Nicole: "Orla and Kayla. Whoever wins the coin toss gets to move on to the final round." Orla: "Heads." flips a coin and it lands on heads Nicole: "And you win!" Brahm: "ARE...WE...GOING...TO...PARTICIPATE?!?!?!?!" Nicole: "No, boys. Skyla and Haidyn. Whoever wins the coin toss gets to move on." Haidyn: "Heads." flips the coin and it lands on tails Nicole: "Tails! Haidyn, maybe you can try again next time." Haidyn: "Okay." Brahm and Treat: "TRUE OR FALSE?!?!?! BRAHM AND TREAT! WHOEVER WINS THE COIN TOSS GETS TO MOVE ON TO THE FINAL?!?!?!" Nicole: "Stay in your rooms! You're not playing, you're not picking, and you're not participating as you were being very bad!" Treat: "(bleep) YOU, YOU MOTHER(bleep)ING (bleep)!" Brahm: "GO (bleep) YOURSELF!" Nicole: "Stop with the bad words, boys!" Brahm: "IF YOU DON'T LET US OUT OF OUR ROOMS, WE WILL DESTROY THIS HOUSE FOR GOOD!" Nicole: "Stop it! Don't act ridiculous!" Treat: "SHUT UP!" and Treat break down the bedroom door, run downstairs, grab wooden spoons, go crazy, and attack Nicole with the wooden spoons. Nicole: "And then they attacked me with wooden spoons." Robert: "Orla and Skyla. Who will win the coin toss." flips a coin Orla: "Tails." coin lands on tails Robert: "Orla, you win! Which movie do you want to watch?" Brahm: "THE SPANKING YOU'RE GETTING IS EVEN HARDER! YOU USED TO DO IT WITH ORLA, YOU KNOW!" attacks Nicole with the wooden spoon harder. Robert: "Brahm Allan Jennings, GO TO YOUR ROOM!" left cheek is almost red, but she returns Brahm and Treat to their room Brahm: "WE WANT TO DO SOME FUN THINGS AND SPEND TIME WITH YOU! GIVE BACK OUR FUN OR WE WILL HURT YOU REALLY HARD!" Nicole: "You will not until your behavior has changed. I am not playing this game, and the reason why the statement you said is false is because of the behavior you caused." Orla: "How about a Tangled movie?" Robert: "And after this, how does Baskin Robbins sound to you?" Brahm: "(bleep)!" Treat: "BURN IN (bleep)!" Brahm: "(bleep) YOU!" Brahm and Treat: "LET US OUT OR YOU WILL GO STRAIGHT TO (bleep)!" Brahm and Treat: "WE WANT TO GO TO BASKIN ROBBINSSSSS!!!!!!!" Leaving for Baskin Robbins Nicole: "The babysitter came round to stay with Brahm and Treat while the rest of us went to Baskin Robbins." doorbell rings Robert: "Well this must be Brahm and Treat's babysitter now." without warning, a dozen eggs fly at the sitter Sitter: "AAH! Oh, ooh, eek!" Robert: "Oh do forgive me, I am so sorry." Skyla: "I think Brahm and Treat did this!" and Treat run downstairs Treat: "Go home, you stupid b****!" Brahm: "If we can't go, then no one else will!" Robert: "Boys, you do not throw eggs at the sitter, call her names or tell her to go home. That is " Nicole and the girls drive to Baskin Robbins Sitter: "Now, Brahm and Treat, I want you two to be on your best behavior, understand?" Sitter: "Oh, look boys! Mommy and daddy left the both of you a nice healthy snack for later!" Brahm: "What the h*** are they?" Treat: "This better not be the yucky fruits!" Sitter: " " Baskin Robbins Baskin Robbins employee: "Hi, welcome to Baskin Robbins. How may I help you?" After a trip to Baskin Robbins Nicole: "Right after I left for Baskin Robbins, I found Treat and Brahm snacking on a Baskin Robbins dessert! Where did he get that?" Nicole: "Where did you boys get that Baskin Robbins dessert?" Brahm: "You have the right to be fair! We ordered it by the phone and paid on our friend's mummy's credit card!" anger explodes Nicole: "I AM BEING FAIR!! THE RULES HAVE NO DIFFERENCE FROM YOUR SISTERS!!! BOTH OF YOU NOW HAVE TO EAT HEALTHY FOODS, ESPECIALLY ONES WITH FRUITS AND VEGGIES!!! STAY IN YOUR ROOMS UNTIL THE NEXT MORNING!!!! ALSO, YOUR DOLLS AND TOYS WILL ALL BE IN TOY JAIL FOR THREE MONTHS, YOUR PLAYCARS ARE GONE FOR FOUR, WE ARE ENDING YOUR FRIENDSHIP WITH CHRIS, CRAIG, MITCHELL, ROSS, LUCAS, LEON AND RICHARD FOR TWO YEARS, YOU'LL BE STAYING IN THIS HOUSE AND NOT PLAYING OUTSIDE FOR THREE YEARS, YOU WILL NOT WATCH TV FOR A DOZEN, WHICH MEANS TWELVE, YOUR DVDs WILL BE IN TOY JAIL FOR A DOZEN AND " Treat: "WE HOPE YOU DIE IN (bleep), (bleep)NOSE!" gasps, shocked Robert: "NOW I'M GOING TO SELL THAT DESSERT THAT YOU ORDERED TO BASKIN ROBBINS!!" Brahm: "How are you gonna do that, you stupid moron? By the time it's sold, it'll be all melted, yucky, and messy when it gets to the customer." Robert: "Well then, I'll throw it in the trash!" Nicole: "I am never going to take you to Baskin Robbins, ever! Not today, not tomorrow, not ever!" Brahm: "We hate you so much, Nicole!" Treat: "We wish you were dead in h***!" Nicole: "THAT DOES IT! I'M PUTTING YOU TWO STRAIGHT TO BED!" puts the twins to bed in a very rough manner Nicole: "NOW LAY YOURSELVES BACK, CLOSE YOUR EYES, AND GO TO SLEEP!" Category:Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Vandalism Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:PowerPoint Transcripts